A substrate such as a printed circuit board (“PCB”) may be electrically and/or communicably coupled to another substrate via one or more interconnects. During manufacturing, substrates such as PCBs may sometimes be coupled to one another by hand. For example, a worker may guide, by hand, wires between various connection points and/or through apertures of multiple PCBs to interconnect the PCBs. This work may be tedious, repetitive, and prone to human error. Hand-coupled PCBs may tend to be assembled in a sloppy manner, which may lead to extra bulk, and potentially could cause the PCBs to malfunction. Moreover, even slight variability in wire insertion precision may affect circuit performance and consistency across PCBs.